Post-GBO Timeline
2009 Tuesday, October 6 *2:00:30 P.M., Eastern Time (11:00:30 A.M., Pacific Time): "D. Gibbons" makes a cellphone call to Suspect Zero in Detroit. *11:02:17 A.M., Pacific Time: The global blackout ends. *After 11:02:17 A.M., Pacific Time (8:02:17 A.M., Central European Time): Stan saves Rafalski from drowning in a urinal. Rudolf sees a murder of crows outside his cell in the courtyard of Quale Prison in Munich, Germany. Edward Ned saves a woman from a drowning bus. *Mark and Demetri arrest Alda Hertzog. *Olivia and Bryce operate on Dylan. *3:00 P.M., Pacific Time: The FBI figures out that the world saw the future during the GBO, and dub the visions "flash forwards". *Stan forms Mosaic, the investigation of the GBO via Mark's flash forward, with Mark and Demetri on the team, along with Janis Hawk, Alfred Gough, Vreede, and others. *Mark and Demetri begin posting notes on the Mosaic Investigation wall. They post up eight calendar sheets spanning from September 2009 to April 2010, with October 6th and April 29th marked. They dub April 29th "D-Day." They also post five post-it notes, each note reading or showing something different: #D. GIBBONS #BLUE HAND #FRIENDSHIP BRACELET #BABY DOLL PHOTOGRAPH #A drawing of three stars *Bryce meets Lloyd. *Charlie gives Mark a friendship bracelet that she made. *Janis and Demetri find out that a man was awake in Detroit during the GBO, and dub him "Suspect Zero." Wednesday, October 7 *Jerome Murphy applies for a customs officer job. Thursday, October 8 *Stan begins preparing a eulogy for the eight agents that died in the GBO. Friday, October 9 *Six FBI agents resign, a total of eighteen since the GBO. *Deputy Secretary Anastasia Markham of Homeland Security visits the Los Angeles FBI field office questioning Mosaic. *Olivia meets Lloyd. *Didi visits the FBI office in search of Demetri. *Mark and Demetri visit Pigeon, Utah, in search of D. Gibbons and meet Sheriff Keegan. *Mark, Demetri and Keegan search the Divine Doll Company and find D. Gibbons, whom escapes by shooting and killing Keegan and blowing up his hideout. *A forensic photographer takes a picture of a burnt doll and Mark sees it. Demetri then shows Mark a damaged cellphone and a white queen chess piece. *Mark posts the chess piece in an evidence bag on the wall along with the doll photo. Saturday, October 10 *3:00 A.M., Pacific Time: Janis, Anastasia, Stan and Demetri use the damaged cellphone to find out that D. Gibbons made a call to Suspect Zero thirty seconds into the GBO. At the Benford home, Mark burns the friendship bracelet in a fire. *Demetri receives a cellphone call from Nhadra telling him he will be murdered on March 15, 2010, based off an intelligence briefing she read in her flash forward. *Mark and Janis visit Rudolf at Quale Prison, whom tells them he was being repatriated to the United States in his flash forward. Sunday, October 11 *Rudolf is fully pardoned, and then tells Mark and Janis that he saw a murder of crows outside of his cell in the courtyard of the prison. *Stan performs the eulogy. Tuesday, October 20 *Ned tells Olivia and Bryce he was at a club wearing leather pants and had black skin in his flash forward. *Demetri and Vreede interrogate Alda, whom refers them to the Customer Choice restaurant group. *Mark and Demetri visit the Customer Choice restaurant group in Indio, California. *Olivia operates on Ned, whom Bryce figures out has Addison's disease. *Mark interrogates Alda. Thursday, October 29 *10:30 A.M., Eastern Time: Demetri, Vreede and Mark are polygraphed about their flash forwards in Washington, D.C. *Stan testifies about Mosaic at Senator Joyce Clemente's hearing. Friday, October 30 *10:00 A.M.-5:30 P.M., Eastern Time: Mark testifies about Mosaic and his flash forward at Joyce's Senate hearing. *President David Segovia nominates Joyce for Vice President in exchange for her to allow funding for Mosaic. *Ian Rutherford, Jason Martinez and Diana Davis kill each other. , Friday, October 30-Saturday, October 31 *1:30 A.M., Eastern Time (10:30 P.M., Pacific Time): Stan, Mark, Vreede and Demetri are attacked by gunmen in Washington, D.C., while Janis is attacked and shot by two more gunmen in Los Angeles. Saturday, October 31 *10:30 A.M., Pacific Time: Demetri and Al visit Dewey in the morgue, whom is performing an autopsy on the two men who attacked Janis. *Mark, Charlie and Aaron go trick 'r treating while Nicole stays at the Benford home to give out candy. *Dylan leaves the hospital and goes to the Benford home. *Mark meets Dylan and Lloyd. *Simon meets with Lloyd. December *Janis' baby is conceived. 2010 Tuesday, March 9 *On the Mosaic Investigation wall, a photo of two men, one of which is wearing an old-fashioned diving suit, is linked to this date. Monday, March 15 *Demetri is killed by three gunshots to the chest. Monday, April 12 *On the Mosaic Investigation wall, a photo of two elephants lying down is linked to this date. Thursday, April 29-Friday, April 30 (D-Day) *10:00 P.M., Pacific Time (6:00 A.M., British Time): The events portrayed in the visions begin.